Sibling Love
by shojoloverxd
Summary: Amu Ayazawa, a mysterious girl no one has ever bothered to know before, is suddenly forced to move in with 10 other siblings whom all despise her at first, but then what happens when she suddenly decides to show her true personality? A hate-filled family is changed forever with a new addition! Not a complete crossover, but names from other animes are mentioned!


**Hi! I'm a newbie so please forgive my mistakes. This is my first story, but I really don't care whether you flame me or not. I just want to improve! The first chapter doesn't really match the title, though. Sorry. I'll try to update as often as I can, but you never know! Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own anything except for the plot.**

_Must get these to my locker. Must get these to my locker. Must get these to m- ahhh!_, Amu Ayuzawa's thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into a hard surface and fell backwards towards the cold, gray floor of the main hallway in Seiyo High School. Looking up through the shadows of her black sweatshirt hood, she saw the person she had crashed into, sprawled on the floor in front of her. Quickly standing up without flipping back the hood of her sweatshirt, she whispered a soft _~Sorry~_ before collecting the ruined papers spread across the hallway and disappearing around the corner.

_Hmmm... Interesting. A girl that I haven't seen before? How could that be?,_ the boy still sitting on the floor thought to himself, as he slowly stood up, and frowned in the direction of where the mysterious girl had disappeared off to.

Thoroughly embarrassed, the girl from before quickened her pace. Ayuzawa Amu, the mysterious sophomore who never lifted the hood of her sweatshirt, nor changed her outfit (black jogging pants and a gray/black sweatshirt) seemingly even once in her lifetime. The girl who had no friends, no history, no knowledge of existence in everyone else's minds, and rumored, no family. That was what Amu was known as, and Amu herself would have started to believe that if it weren't for the burning pain she felt every time she looked in the mirror at herself and remembered her sad past.

Sighing, Amu slowed down her pace as she neared the small "alleyway" in her huge castle-like school that she spent every break and lunch at, to check the damage on the designs she had tried to rush to her locker. Gently settling herself down on the rusty bench and placing the crumbled papers on the table connected to her seat, Amu delicately ran her petite fingers over the dusty parts of her masterpieces. "My favorite drawings. All ruined in one careless mistake on my part. Stupid, stupid me. Now I'll never be able to show these to my art teacher and change my school reputation. And just when I was starting to get my confidence too. Oh well. I should know by now that life will never improve for me. My fault for even trying to change," Amu muttered to herself as she tried to fix the creases and marks on the papers, too engrossed in her work to even hear or acknowledge the squabbling voices at the entrance of her secret hiding place.

"Stop! Azusa, Tsubaki. Right there. Her. That hooded girl. She was the one whom I ran into in the hallway. Have you ever seen her before?" a black-haired boy cried out softly as he and his two companions neared the entrance of the alleyway. One of the two twins that were accompanying him, Azusa, the violet-haired one, replied with a chuckle, "Kyouya. Just because you haven't seen her before doesn't mean you need to freak out and drag us all over campus just to find her and to see her again to see if you recognize her."

"Yeah. My twin is right this time, Kyouya. I know you know everyone on this campus, but just because you don't recognize one of the students doesn't mean you need to know everything about her all at once," the other twin, Tsubaki, commented with a shake of his gray-white hair. "You two are so similar, you know? Both of you have your hair swept to one side, completely covering one side of your face, although to different sides, and have the same opinions," Kyouya replied with a shake of his hair and pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Thank you for the compliment," Azusa said curtly while taking off his glasses and quickly cleaning them before quickly slipping them back on his nose. "Come on! We found her and saw her. Now let's goooo! Kukai promised to teach us his unique soccer techniques and I want to learn them!" Tsubaki whined in complaint at his brothers' conversation.

"Fine, Tsubaki. Lead the way," Azusa sighed. "Yay!" he cheered before sprinting in the direction of the large field. "Yeah. Let's go," Kyouya muttered under his breath as he snook one last look at the hooded figure still intently examining the drawings spread out in front of her.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and before she knew it, it was time to go home again. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Amu closed her locker with a satisfying *thud*. _Whoopee. I survived another day,_ she thought to herself sarcastically. She slung her backpack on one shoulder and started the tedious walk home. "Thank god this day can't get any worse than having my artwork completely ruined. I ended up throwing them anyway," Amu muttered out loud. Suddenly, as she neared her house, Amu noticed the police cars parked outside her house. Quickly speeding up her pace, she neared the front door and let herself in.

At first glance, she didn't notice anything, but as she blinked and looked again, she saw three police officers rummaging through her stuff. "Hey!" Amu cried out in surprise. "Oh. So you're home now, huh? Then you better start helping us take out some stuff to sell," a plump female officer commanded as she turned into the direction of the horrified teenager. "Wh-Why would I take my stuff out to sell? And why are you even here in the first place? Isn't it illegal for someone to look through another person's belongings without permission?" Amu stuttered in response.

"One, we are officers. We have the right to break the laws. Second, you haven't paid your bills in almost a year. We needed to investigate the house. Third, you are not even old enough to live alone. _That's_ illegal. I'm afraid we must sell your belongings and your house to pay off your debt and send you to another home until you are of age," another officer declared from the kitchen as she tossed a boxful of kitchen utensils into the hallway.

"Now, you might want to help so we can get you to your new adoptive guardians sooner," the plump woman from before barked at the bewildered Amu. "Hurry up!" she screeched again as Amu just stood there, silent and unmoving.

"O-Okay," Amu finally whispered, still in shock. Slowly, she walked upstairs and started to pack her clothes and belongings. In less than an hour, she was ready, for she didn't have much to begin with anyways. As she neared the bottom of the stairs, she noticed that the officers were almost done packing the other stuff too. _Wow. These police officers are either really fast packers or I was really slow at packing my stuff,_ Amu thought, surprise evident on her face, when she suddenly noticed the extra helpers moving the boxes out of the house. _Oh. So that was the reason._

"Are you the owner of this house?" the third police officer from before materialized in front of Amu. "H-Hai!" Amu stuttered in response, cowering behind the shadows of her black hood. "Very well, then. Come along with me," she scoffed before turning on her heel and marching off towards the front door. Hesitantly, Amu slid her hood even further down her face and silently dragged her small suitcase after the woman.

Opening the black back door of a police car, the officer pointed a long finger inside the car and slamming shut the door when the still hooded-Amu slid in. Huffing, she walked to the front seat and started the ignition. "I'm sending you to your new home first and we'll finish up at your house later. Your new guardian is single but has 10 children, 6 boys and 4 girls, 8 are whom adopted," the officer explained briefly before starting off in the direction of Amu's new home.

After a whispered _~I understand~_, Amu turned her attention to outside the window, where trees and houses flew by before she could even get a good look at them. She sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap, wondering about how different her life would be now.

**Thank you for taking your precious time to read my story! I refuse to beg for you to review my story, although it would be nice. Just do whatever you wish! :D**


End file.
